It's better to be different
by Slashlover99
Summary: When Draco Malfoy moves to Newark, New Jersey, his parents hope that he will learn that being different is okay. He there meets Harry Potter who he develops a crush on. You gotta read the story to find out what happens.
1. Prologue

**It's better to be different**

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the bands or places in this story. I am not making any money off of this story either.

Third person POV

Newark, New Jersey, such a peaceful town. Newark is home to some of the best people you will ever meet. Many of the children here grow up to be something bigger. In this little town parents don't have to force their kids to behave, the kids do it on their own. People that aren't from this town say that it is full of bad parenting. This is because the children and teenagers here have been raised to express themselves. They do this in how they dress, what music they listen to, what shows and movies they watch, what books they read, and how they kids in this town aren't bad kids, persay, but they do get in trouble time to time, and they may misbehave but what kid doesn't?

It was September second, 2012 when fifteen year old Draco Malfoy moved to this town. He, his mum, and his dad were moving here because they thought that it would maybe, just maybe, get Draco to understand that it is okay to be different. Draco had been homeschooled for the last three years. He had started homeschool at age twelve because unlike his class mates Draco didn't like classical music. Draco liked bands like My Chemical Romance, The Used, LeATHERMOUTH, The Misfits, and other bands like them. Draco also didn't like to dress like his other male class mates. He didn't like wearing polos, slacks, and loafers. He prefered band tee shirts, skinny jeans, and converse. Draco also liked to dye his naturally bleach blonde hair and wear eyemake-up. Draco had many piercings, these included his ears, snake bites, angel bites, his nose, bellybotton, and spider bites.

As soon as Draco started dressing like he did and listening to the music he did, he started to get made fun of. He was eleven, he didn't know what to think. His parents always let him express himself however he wanted. Draco had soon became confussed. While all the other boys his age started to get girlfriends, Draco thought that girls were disgusting. He admired the boys though. Draco just loved the way that they looked. He didn't like the soft look that girls had, he liked the hard bodies that the boys had. He soon figured out that he was gay. He came out one day on accident and everyone started to make fun of him more. And the older boys would beat him up saying that they would teach him what happens to disgusting faggots like himself.

He hid what was happening to him at school from his parents for about a month, but it just kept getting worse. It got worse and worse until one day he snapped. Well more like broke down. He begged his parents to homeschool is so that he could get away from all of the abuse. He begged and begged until, reluctantly, his parents gave in.

Now after three years Draco's parents have decided that it was time for Draco to go back to school. So they packed up and left their old town to go to somewhere that he could be himself. Now Draco can't be by himself all the time. Draco loathed this idea

Author's note~ Should I keep or trash? Review would be loved!


	2. New Kid In School

**It's Better To Be Different**

**Chapter 1: New kid in School.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. I do not own Lisa, Lisa owns herself. More at the end.**

**Warning(s): None for this chapter**

**Draco's POV**

My alarm clock was blaring loudly at the ungodly hour of five o'clock a.m. I sighed as I stood up from my bed. I looked around at my new bedroom that still had boxes pilled up in it. I went over to the top box that had 'CLOTHES' written on it in sharpie. I opened the top of the box and stood on my tip-toes. I pulled out my favorite pair of black acid-washed skinny jeans. I then pulled out my purple Blood On The Dance Floor shirt. Lastly I pulled out a pair of boxer breifs.

I went over to the box that had 'DRACO'S BATHROOM STUFF'. I pulled out my blow-dryer, hair straightener, and comb. I also pulled out my shampoo and body wash. I walked to my bathroom slowly. I cut on the water and waited for it to warm up. After about a minute I stepped under the warm spray. I put a small amount of shampoo on my hand and rubbed it into my hair. I then put my lavender body wash onto my cloth.

I stepped out and walked to the mirror. I relized that I had left my piercings in over night. I sighed and pluged in my hair dryer and dryed my hair. After it was all dry I started to straighten my blonde and purple hair. I slowly applied my eyeliner. I heard a knock on my door and walked out. I stopped at my bed and got dressed.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I sat down at the table with my father and started to eat my breakfast that my mother had made for me. My father sat there reading his newspaper. My mother walked up and smiled at me. We barely talked but that was okay we were a close family. After I ate I looked up at my mum and she nodded. She knew that I meant that it was time to go to school. I stood up and sighed.

~Time Lapse~

We pulled up to the school building. Newark High. Original. I got out of the car and waved to my mum. I walked up to the school doors and walked in. It was noisey. People everywhere. I sighed and walked to the office. I saw a woman at the front desk with pink hair. I smiled about that. I walked up to her.

"Hey I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm new here." I said and smiled

"Ahh so your Draco, well Draco I'm Miss Dawn. If you ever need anything just ask me." She said and smiled and handed me my class list.

"Do you think, maybe someone could take me to my classes?" I asked

"Well" She paused"Let me call someone. There's someone I know with the same class periods. Well two actually." I nodded. She was on the phone with someone a second later."Their on the way." She said and smiled again.

I sat down and waited. That was when a really pretty girl with brownish hair came in, she was holding the hand of a boy with brown hair. They walked in and talked to Miss Dawn. Miss Dawn motioned for me to come over. I got up and walked to her.

"This is Lisa and Carlos"She said"They have the same class periods as you, follow them"

We walked out of the office. Lisa and Carlos still holding hands. "I bet your wondering" Lisa said "Carlos is my boyfriend" I nodded and we continued to our first class.

When we walked in I went and said in the back of the class. I sat down. I watched as Lisa and Carlos said down together in the front of the class. My breath caught in my throat when a hansome boy with curly raven locks and shining green eyes walked in. He walked to the middle of the class and sat next to a red-headed boy and a bushy haired girl. I sighed. He was amazing.

I soon learned that it was my lucky day. We were staying in the same class all day. That meant that I could stare at that hot boy all day.

~Time Lapse~

At the end of school I gathered my stuff and started to walk out of class. I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into the boy that I was watching all day.

"I'm sorry!" I gasped

"It's okay!"He laughed. God I loved his laugh"I'm Harry" He held out his hand.

"I'm Draco" I said and took his hand.

"Come on Harry!" The red-haired boy shouted and pulled Harry out  
>"See you later Draco!" Harry said<p>

I walked outside and got into my mothers car.

"How was your day?" She asked

"Amazing. I like a guy, his names Harry" I said

"Sounds cute." I nodded

~Time Lapse~

After dinner I went up to my room and put on some My Chemical Romance and layed back. I thought of Harry. I hope that we could become friends.

A/N- Lisa is like my sister in real and Carlos is really her boyfriend. This goes out to both of them! Hope they like it. Reviews would be loved!


	3. Sick Day

It's Better To Be Different

Chapter 2:Sick Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money what so ever off of this story. Harry Potter and all of the characters in that series belong to my queen J.K. Rowling. Lisa and Carlos belong to themselves.

Warnings: I am not a hundred percent sure but their may be adult language in this chapter.

Rating: The story you are about to read is rated PG for now but will later go to M for your own safety, if you are under 16 I would advice you l

A/N:I don't really know how good this chapter will be because I had written it down on paper three times and lost them all. So if it sucks blame the papers not me!

Draco's POV

When I woke up the next morning I realized with a sigh that my throat was sore. This always happens! I thought bitterly. I sighed again and heaved myself out of my nice and cozy bed. I walked in to my bathroom to take a shower. As I was washing I realized that my legs had gotten hairy(No pun intended) so I sat down to shave.

When I had finished I reluctently got out and walked back into my bed room. I walked over to my dresser, which I had put all of my clothes in last night, and rummeged around until I found what I wanted. I pulled out a purple My Chemical Romance shirt, purple jeans with holes everywhere, including on my thighs,socks, boxer briefs, and a black Misfits hoodie with their signature skull on it.

I walked out of my room and down into the kitchen. I coughed as I walked in. My father, Lucius, looked up at me with his rare concerned face that I only see when I am sick or hurt. My mother rushed over to feel my head.

"Oh my poor baby!Your burning up! Up to bed with you!I want you to go back to sleep! I will bring you some medicine at around lunch time. Now up. Up!"

I walked back upstairs and into my room. I kicked off my shoes and sat down to pull off my socks. I then walked back to my dresser and pulled out my Spongebob Squarepants pajama pants and a plain black wife beater. I pulled off my jeans and shirt and pulled on my pajama's.

I crawled into my bed and turned on the television and surfed the channels for a bit. When I realized that there was nothing worth watching on I flicked the television's input over to 'game', grabbed my controller, turned on my xbox 360, scrolled until I found Netflix and started looking. I looked around until I found the anime section. I picked out the movie 'Naruto Clash of ninja's in the land of snow. I sat back and watched for a little while. I let my eyes droop.

Right when I was about to close my eyes completely my mum burst into my room.

"Your father and I have to go to work but as I said before i'm going to bring you some medicine at lunch. Your godfather, Severus, will come by and check on you and he said that if you need anything to not hesitate to call him! Alright honey! Your father and I love you!" and with that she walked out of my room, shutting my door behind her.

When she was out of my room, I laid my head back down and closed my eyes.

~Time Lapse~

I was dreaming. Well, more like having a nightmare. I saw Harry. He and his friends were in a heap on the ground. They looked as though they had just been shot. I ran over to them trying to see how bad they were hurt. I shook them. When they didn't move, I looked down at my hands and saw that they were stained with blood. His blood.

I woke up screaming. Severus ran into the room.

"Dray, what's wrong?" He asked with sympathy.

"Just...just a nightmare." I said

"Are you ready for some lunch and medicine? Your mum can't get off of work to bring you anything but you know me, i'm not going to force you to eat or take medicine."

I sighed."I'm not hungry, but I would love some medicine. I feel like absolute shit."

He sighed."Language, Draco, please!But okay i'll go downstairs and find you something to take." with that he set off on a mission that was very possible.

He came back not long after with a few pills in his hand. He handed me the pills and a cup of water. I tilted my head back and threw the pills into my mouth and took a gulp of water. I sat the cup down.

"Can you go now? I'm tired." He then left

I turned over to go back to sleep but before I could close my eyes, my phone started to ring signaling that someone was texting me. I rolled over and grabbed it. It was from Lisa. I almost had forgotten that I had given her my number.

Her text said'You sick Dray? If so, can me and a few friends come over after school and see you? Ya know, bring food and shit like that?'

I replied with a simple'Yes i'm sick and sure you can come over, my parents are at work and won't be home till about 10 tonight.' and I also gave her my address.

I sighed and finally turned over and drifted off into a sweet dream. The dream this time was nice. Harry and I were walking down a beach hand in hand and eating ice cream. It seemed like it could be years from now. But again it seemed like it could be tomorrow. I noticed that dream me had a slightly blooted stomach. In the dream I saw Harry get down on one knee and he said those seven sweet words.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you marry me?" before I could see my dream self say yes I woke up.

This time I woke up in tears. I didn't know why I had woke up until I heard a noise. It sounded like knocking. I looked at the time and saw that it was after school hours, so it was probably Lisa and her friends. I walked downstairs slowly, trying to tame my wild purple mane as I walked. I went to the door and opened it.

A/N:So I know this chapter sucked but I wrote half of it right before I had went to sleep and the last half on a bus on the way to see Wicked with my BFF beside me. She proofread the whold thing. I had to type it on my iPod at first! so get alerts and review! For those of you who have stuck out and waited for this chapter it is deticated to y'all. So I promise that I will post the next chapter soon and sorry for the cliffhanger!


End file.
